


I Break up with YOU

by iamarebel



Series: The Amazing Spider-Man AU [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, mentions of balinor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: Despite what he wants, Balinor's voice resonates in his head, "Leave Merlin out of it." Now Arthur has to do the one thing he doesn't want to do, but Merlin turns the tables on him this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Merlin had invited him to have with dinner with him and his mother in their favorite Chinese restaurant. And he had been planning on going, but ever since Agravaine had started going after him after what happened to him, he couldn't help but remember Balinor's dying words, "Keep Merlin out of it." And Arthur couldn't help but thing he was right to keep Merlin away from him. He loved Merlin to death, but he wouldn't survive if he lost someone he loved again and be powerless to stop it. 

Standing outside the Chinese shop, he saw Merlin enjoying time with his mother, laughing about something before he spotted Arthur. Arthur inclined his head, gesturing for him to follow him. Merlin excuse himself from the table and grabbed his coat, following Arthur outside. Seeing him looking so lost and distraught, Merlin moved closer to him. 

"Arthur? What is it?" 

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I'm doing." 

Merlin knew what it was about in an instant, "It's my father, isn't it?" 

Arthur huffed out a non-humrous laugh, "Yeah, yeah. I see him everyone I go. And I can't...I-I don't know what to do. And I can't get him out of my head."

"Yeah, I know. But we've talked about this." 

"I know, Merlin, but-"

"And it's not his choice." 

"Merlin, I promised that I would keep away from you. And, and now I'm gonna have dinner with you and your mom," Tears stared to form in his eyes, "How can I do this? What does this make me?" 

Merlin stared to shake his head, "I don't know, Arthur, what does that make you?" It was rhetorical.

"It makes me not able to live with myself." Arthur closed his eyes and walked walked over to lean against the building. 

Merlin could feel his voice wanting to crack, "I thought that it meant that you loved me, Arthur." 

"I do, Merlin I do love you. I love you." 

Merlin walked over to where he was leaning, "Then why isn't that enough, huh?" 

"Because, Merlin, what if something happens to you just like it happened to him because of me?" Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur lifted his hand up to stop him "No wait"

"Listen, no."

"Wait, wait. I cannot let that happen."

Merlin steeled his face in determination, "Listen to me. You're Spider-Man...and I love that. But I love Arthur Pendragon more. And that makes it worth it to me" 

Arthur got a haunted look on his face, thinking about what happened to all the people he loved, "I can't lose you too." 

Merlin seemed to know what he was thinking, "If because you can't lose me, we can't be together...? Who does that work out for in the end, Arthur?"

Arthur breathed in and out, "I can't. I'm sorry, Merlin." 

Merlin huffed out and looked away for a moment before looking back, "Wow. You have done this to me again and again, Arthur. And I can't live like this. I break up you." Merlin took a breath and more harshly, "I break up with YOU." 

Merlin turned away and walked back into the restaurant while Arthur watched the love of his life walk away. He stood there for a moment before leaving, not before catching one last glimpse of Merlin, who compared to before, was sullen and downcast. Arthur tore his eyes away and left. 

What was heartbreak compared to making sure Merlin was safe from him?


End file.
